pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowsin/Archive 4
I has hax, so I wins teh game, and teh first post. ^_^ (Timestamps and indents don't lie, yaknow.) cedave buildpage]]) 14:02, 20 December 2007 (EST) :1st post! >:D --[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 14:01, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::SECOND--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 14:03, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::furd! - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 14:40, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::Forf! And give me cookies! 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 14:46, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::::THE GAME. --71.229.204.25 15:05, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::::FUCK I LOST AGAIN--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:08, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::::::You lost your cookies? 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 15:18, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::No, the game! And you lose too btw.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:19, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::i win - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 16:24, 20 December 2007 (EST ::::::::::Nobody wins THE GAME. :D --71.229.204.25 16:28, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::::OH CRAPZOR I LOST THE GAME and your time stamp is a minute off Ced :P --[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 17:05, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::::Actually, it was posted at about 16:30, but I have tiemhax, cuz I iz jus dat 1337. cedave buildpage]]) 17:11, 20 December 2007 (EST) Edit page after signing ftw :P--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 22:37, 20 December 3256 (EST) :Just hit Show Changes then copy and paste the code from your sig/timestamp. Don't need to double-edit. ^_^ cedave buildpage]]) 01:58, 21 December 2007 (EST) :Lulz--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 03:03, 21 December 2007 (EST) Ha ha, so true. image:InternetCat.jpg--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 22:20, 20 December 2007 (EST) :didn't this have a "do not want" originally? - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 08:52, 21 December 2007 (EST) :i dunno :P i just found it on ED. --[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 13:05, 21 December 2007 (EST) Timezone rape? does the wiki change timezones every week, i sware it was CED, now its EST, before it was CEST and CET.--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 22:39, 20 December 2007 (EST) :lul. - Rawrawr 08:54, 21 December 2007 (EST) Thank you :) You Like drama lamas? Fishy Moo 06:35, 23 December 2007 (EST) :No. He likes Drama Llamas. Duh. cedave buildpage]]) 06:44, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::<3 teh drama llama--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 14:09, 23 December 2007 (EST) Your sig takes up 5 lines of text - fix it. ^ -Auron 02:56, 24 December 2007 (EST) :He beat me! But mine'll be gone on the 26th. Promise. Screw the promise. I Assassin's Promise it'll be gone by the 26th. If I don't, I won't get the energy and my combo'll be dead for 45 seconds, so you know I'm not lying. cedave buildpage]]) 05:40, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::fine...--Shadowsin 12:24, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::Haha, good one. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 12:24, 24 December 2007 (EST) :::wtf hax, it went back to the long one, i chaanged it D:--Shadowsin 12:25, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::::FEEXED!--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 12:26, 24 December 2007 (EST) Drama Llama Alert System You need one. Basically shows raising drama situations and already high ones. Just if you're really bored and really love llamas. --20pxGuildof 11:06, 24 December 2007 (EST) Merry F!@#ing Christmas ^^--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:26, 24 December 2007 (EST) :yah rly ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:04, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::weee its christmass on teh wiki.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 23:25, 24 December 2007 (EST) :::all the pages are alrdy white of snow :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 23:39, 24 December 2007 (EST) Have a 3 day Christmas vacation For "general asshattery" as some might put it. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:02, 25 December 2007 (EST) next time, listen when someone says "stop flaming on my page," "leave me alone" etc. have some respect for other people. Love the irony. Tycn 01:18, 25 December 2007 (EST) :heh heh, so do i --Shadowsin Approaching problems While I appreciate the fact that you try to solve problems here you do it in a callous way. So callous, in fact, that it stirs up even more problems, pisses of users, etc. If you had far greater tact in problem solving I wouldn't be posting this message on your talk page but since you don't, let me put it to you bluntly: stop trying to fix things! You're only making them worse! It is administrators' job to post warnings carelessly and threateningly and not the users'. You aggravate everyone and the admins always have to clean the god damn mess you've made. For examples, see User talk:Brian, User talk:Guild of Deals, and the last comment on User talk:Talyyn Silent Wind. You know me: I'm indiscriminate with my usage of the banhammer and my punishments oftentimes don't fit the crime so here's a friendly warning before the wrath of mgrinshpon kicks in- stop trying to fix things. Everything you touch breaks. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 08:57, 25 December 2007 (EST) :By the way, for future reference, see PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard. If you feel a user is out of line, give the admins a call there and we're usually on top of it. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 09:00, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::Shadowsin WTB tact and charisma. As Wizardboy one told me, next time you level up, if the new level is divisible by 4, please put a point into your Charisma attribute. Also, be sure to throw some skill points into Diplomacy. ^_^ Heck, even I'd fear grinchy here if I ever got a talk-page warning. cedave buildpage]]) 03:29, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::i knows i knows D: i already talked to heem. --Shadowsin How the tables have turned, if i had a llama picture i'd feel obliged to post it here.Bob fregman 12:08, 26 December 2007 (EST) :I like cookies! cedave ( _buildpage) 02:20, 27 December 2007 (EST) Critsin with non-dagger weapon Builds that need to die: ' 7. Critsins with non-dagger weapon ' Lolwut? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 04:39, 28 December 2007 (EST) :Critscythe, Critbow, Critspear, Crithammer(lol?), and Critaxe. They all need to die. cedave ( _buildpage) 07:48, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::Critscythes r gud. - Rawrawr 07:58, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::Critscythes are as good as Mending Wammos. Beyond that, they fail hard. cedave ( _buildpage) 08:04, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::::Fox Promise scythesin = insane pressure. - Rawrawr 08:11, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::::That is if you don't die within the first 5 seconds. Without blocking or self-heal, you aren't likely to last long. cedave ( _buildpage) 08:15, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Whatever. He voted 5-5-5 on it and still he wants these builds to die, lol. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:32, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Get new monks Cedave. - Rawrawr 09:37, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::Stupid ones have to die, that one is amazing o.o. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 13:18, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::no maor pug for u cedave =o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:45, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::Perhaps. All I know is I'm sick of seeing a A/D and think "EDA/Unseen Fury Sin! Sweet!", only to see them pull a scythe out once the game starts.. T_T If you gimme non-PUGs, maybe I'll change my mind.. Heheh. cedave ( _buildpage) 18:41, 28 December 2007 (EST) DRAMA LLAMA ALERT! Your presence is needed. --20pxGuildof 08:25, 29 December 2007 (EST) No, that guy needs banstick more than drama llama. Lord Belar 11:26, 29 December 2007 (EST) :OMG, we need a picture a Drama Llama with a Banhammer! --20pxGuildof 15:29, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::OMG, that's a great idea! Lord Belar 18:16, 29 December 2007 (EST) :::Lulz, i look into it, but that damn llama got me banned TT-TT You just needed to go to Drama Llama rehab. That, or you can use this... image:GoDKhaan.jpg --20pxGuildof 08:21, 30 December 2007 (EST) for u [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 00:10, 30 December 2007 (EST) lolol. Lord Belar 00:13, 30 December 2007 (EST) :much <3 to you. Seriously.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 04:35, 30 December 2007 (EST) Shadowsinaphobia Fear of one's userpage being desecrated with a Drama Llama. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 11:06, 29 December 2007 (EST) image:Dramallama2.jpg --20pxGuildof 11:25, 29 December 2007 (EST) :lulz, cant stop lulzing xD. w00t much <3 to shen :P--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 16:07, 30 December 2007 (EST) So i herd that the headgears this year make you look like a fugly r=tard--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 10:31, 1 January 2008 (EST) :Their really bad this year. There's like a reith hat and some really ugly snow crown that shows your face while you wear it...you'd think it would actually be a "mask". [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 10:52, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::D: gross.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 10:54, 1 January 2008 (EST) Wintersday Contest Congratulations! Your submission to the Wintersday contest placed first for day 10. After wintersday ends, your submission will be compared with all the other daily winners. The top three finalists will receive a Razer™ Deathadder gaming mouse free of charge. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:45, 1 January 2008 (EST) Next time we're both on vent.. I'm gonna make you recite a full Futurama and/or Family Guy episode, since you say you know them all. Kk? ^_^ cedave ( _buildpage) 01:37, 3 January 2008 (EST) oki--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 03:13, 3 January 2008 (EST) Vote on Build:A/Me Perma Shadow Boss Farmer Just saying to use your brain b4 voting. There are 3 optional slots, USE ONE TO HEAL. Anyways, there are only a few reasons why you would ever need to heal, so lack of healing shouldnt be a problem. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:38, 3 January 2008 (EST) :Its really not that practical anymore anyway, but still if your only going to target one foe, you might as well just use the deadly arts line. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 19:15, 3 January 2008 (EST) QQ!@#%!@#^ FUCK!, Got banned for 3 days due to "Innapropriate Language", is wut chat filters are for ye ye?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 02:27, 6 January 2008 (EST) :dont say things like BIATCH and all in local again >_< btw we rolled almost a team with healer hench ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:40, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::I got banned for 5 days once for caps locking racial slurs for about 2 hours straight. Lol? cedave ( _buildpage) 02:42, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::he got banned when we were in HA >_< ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:43, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::Right at the start of a round. --71.229 02:44, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::::yup yup yup, but we still rolled them :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:45, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Lulz. Silly ShadowSin. cedave ( _buildpage) 02:53, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Silly ANet. --71.229 04:11, 6 January 2008 (EST) seriously, fuck them. ::::::::pishaw i even spell BIATCH wrong xD--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 11:52, 6 January 2008 (EST) ITS OVER 9000!?!?!?!? No not really but i do have over 1000 contribs:3--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 21:44, 6 January 2008 (EST) :GZ! I going for 1500, but I can never quite get there... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:49, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::ir @ liek 1100 i didnt bother to count the last page xD--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 21:50, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::I'm at almost 1500. Like.. 50 more or so, methinks. cedave ( _buildpage) 00:58, 7 January 2008 (EST) 9k contribs is hard =( — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 00:59, 7 January 2008 (EST) :ya i know xD--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 01:00, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::if u get over 9000 contribs u get a cookie! Arc 24:45, 9 January 2008 ::: /tidespam. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:46, 9 January 2008 (EST) Simpsons, Family Guy, Futurama You stole my userboxes!--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 09:17, 7 January 2008 (EST) :Bwahahah see the bottom blue green colored usesbox's >:D--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 10:33, 7 January 2008 (EST) WOOT maed it to most linked too discuss.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 22:49, 7 January 2008 (EST) :I've had two separate accounts in the top fifty at once, so ha. :D --71.229.204.25 22:52, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::And I just lost the game again. Archive that section please. D: --71.229.204.25 22:52, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::OMG YOU BASTARD! MAEKIN ME LOOSE THE GAME! you started it. btw. it was archived, and now its not.... fail.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 22:54, 7 January 2008 (EST) OMG! WTF!? I found a hidden link at the bottom right corner of the page, go go go, clicky clicky~--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 22:58, 7 January 2008 (EST) :Boring, next time let's have a cougar paw come out from the monitor and swipe at whoever clicks it. --Wyvern 23:04, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::That would Be EPIC.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 23:05, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::We would have to find a cougar farm though, where the cougars run free and the staff enjoy putting convicts in there to see how long they live. --Wyvern 23:45, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::you have inspired me to open one if i ever get rich enough to own my own small country--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 23:49, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::Dingos too. Can't forget dingos. --71.229.204.25 23:51, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Wut is this i hear about dingos?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 23:56, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Cougars kill St. Bernards. Dingos eat babies. They go hand-in-hand. :O --71.229.204.25 23:57, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::THE GAME= i just lost again :(--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 23:58, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::YOU PIGFUCKER. D: --71.229.204.25 00:00, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 00:03, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::If Cougars eat St. Bernards, and Dingos eat babies, and St. Bernards are just really big Dingos, does that mean St. Bernards will solve America's childhood obesity problem, as well as overpopulation? Btw. 3 Support, 3 Neutral, 0 Oppose. Lol? cedave ( _buildpage) 01:32, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::THE LULZ HAVE BEEN COMPROMISED!!!--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 09:28, 8 January 2008 (EST) Build:Rt/Mo Warmonger's Supporter Erm... why did you change it to /Mo? The only Monk skills are in the variants section which has no impact on what the secondary of the main bar should be. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:20, 9 January 2008 (EST) :Build talk:Rt/any Warmonger's Supporter/Noticeboard discussion and does it really matter? Secondary professions cant be removed anyway. so your stuck with one weatehr it be monk or not.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 00:24, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::The reason it matters is simply that having the build at /Mo when the main bar contains no Monk skills isn't the proper link to that build. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:25, 9 January 2008 (EST) Chill Maybe not a vacation, but just relax. Ease up on the QQing. I know you're as much of a fiery bastard as me, but you have to know how to keep that fire in check. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:20, 9 January 2008 (EST) Guys, thanks for your help. Going to work. ;-) Chuki 02:16, 9 January 2008 (EST) Hi again, it seems that vandals have got their build. Not sure how to act... Chuki 18:26, 9 January 2008 (EST) I noticed that you are stressed so i made you a cake 250px — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 20:25, 9 January 2008 (EST) : That looks delicious :L thanks xD--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:28, 9 January 2008 (EST) Heya Plz stop talking to me =) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:13, 9 January 2008 (EST) :Ha hah. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 21:14, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::Im 4srs I dont wanna get banned ;o — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:14, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::orly? then dont break any rules and you dont have to worry about it ye ye?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 21:17, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::I support Skakid's suggestion. Both of you stopping talking to each other for a while would probably be a good idea. You're just escalating the situation and making it even worse by continuing the discussion. — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 21:34, 9 January 2008 (EST) Here's an idea: You both shut the fuck up and take a break from the wiki for a day or so, before you receive an enforced break. Lord Belar 21:59, 9 January 2008 (EST) :While Belar's language is perhaps a bit harsh, the message is not, both you and Skakid need to either learn to act civilly or you're both going to get banned. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:12, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::I reccomend just banning shadowsin and letting skakid off.Bob fregman 22:32, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::I recomend you drink a cup of stfu.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 01:21, 10 January 2008 (EST) :We already stopped/settled it what have you, Msn is a wonderful thing yes?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 01:26, 10 January 2008 (EST) So I heard Mind Blast wins games. Specific games, yeah? Did you lose yet? -- Armond Warblade 02:01, 10 January 2008 (EST) :I lost the game.... YOU BASTARD.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 08:20, 10 January 2008 (EST) Thanks Shadowsin, I would like to thank you the absolutlely deep support and help. It's great to see how good people like you can defend a cause that think it's fair even when you didn't know me at all. Thanks again. Whenever you need something or if I can help you in anything, please, give me a call. Chuki 02:32, 10 January 2008 (EST) :no problem :D--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 08:21, 10 January 2008 (EST) Archive time? maybe?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 11:05, 10 January 2008 (EST) :nevar before this has at least one good spam pyramid. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 11:37, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::lulz, dare you to start one.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 12:36, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::letz zpam ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:41, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::::+1 [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:43, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::::+1 ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:47, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::::::No spam for u! I phail at posting early. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 12:52, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::::::+1 [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:57, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::+1--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 13:02, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::::::-1 [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:15, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::-4 ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:40, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::::+1--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 13:41, 10 January 2008 (EST) :-3 [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:42, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::+20 ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:43, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::+12 [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:45, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: +1.52147424 IIIIwan13 13:47, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-STOP BEING BAD. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:49, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: NO U! IIIIwan13 13:50, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::-17 [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:53, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::::: - 1 * (13-4+6.55/0.55)-6+2 ... i phail :( IIIIwan13 13:58, 10 January 2008 (EST) Archive now. Iwan killed the pyramid :( [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:00, 10 January 2008 (EST) :yah archive, i cant take it anymoar =( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:01, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::it was a pyramid :( ... oh noes :`( IIIIwan13 14:07, 10 January 2008 (EST)